Punish Me with Your Dirty Pleasure
by janrea
Summary: Another shameless Kurt x The New Spanish Teacher smut. Summary inside...Character spoilers ahead, and warnings for very, very NC-17 content.


**Title:** Punish Me with Your Dirty Pleasure

**Pairing:** Kurt x Mr. Martinez

**Rating:** Very, very NC-17

**Word Count:** ~5000

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _This has gotta be the silliest thing I've prompted here, but anyway. Kurt crushes obviously on the new Spanish teacher (Ricky Martin) and to break the fourth wall a bit performs "She Bangs" for Glee club. David is completely overwhelmed with lust and, student or not, drags Kurt back to his office to really educate him. Over a table. Multiple times._

**A/N:** I have no defense for myself this time for writing this. I just wanted to write my second porn fic. So I did. Erm, enjoy, I hope? *runs off again*

~STARTS~

He looked up, and immediately, gorgeous blue green eyes widened and turned away, flitting down back towards the notebook laid out on the table. David Martinez would think that Kurt's just concentrating on his Spanish exercise, if not for the fact that the boy's ears and exposed neck was an enticing blush red.

Outwardly, he still had on the portrait of a cool, albeit slightly flirty and flamboyant teacher, making his way around the classroom and pointing out the student's mistakes in murmurs of Spanish. Inwardly, he could feel the lust stirring in his stomach, and how pleased he felt at finding Kurt looking at him.

It was obvious that the teenage boy had a crush on him. Martinez had caught Kurt watching him with both admiration and even lust too many times since he came to McKinley. And he couldn't deny that he wanted the boy back.

Kurt Hummel was gorgeous. There was no other way for saying it.

His looks, for a start. A lean, slightly muscular body that was to die for. Smooth, pale skin, just begging to be marked. Luscious lips, which seemed primed to be kissed swollen. Those blue eyes were out of the world, shifting colours so rapidly that one could never keep track of them. Legs that just goes on for miles, and David just wanted them wrapped around his waist while he did obscene things to the boy. And that firm, round and enticing ass made his fingers itch to grab, hold and knead it.

Kurt's personality was also something that attracted Martinez to him. The boy walked and moved with certain fluidity to his gestures, and he shone with fierce confidence and bright allure. The way he held himself up, so put together, so strong and sure, even as people looked at him with contempt and disgust on their faces was just so sexy and hot.

Yes, Martinez wanted Kurt. But he knew that he shouldn't act on his desires. Kurt was his student, and as much as he tortured himself with fantasies at night, he couldn't let himself go any further.

Tamping down the lust coiling inside, David Martinez clenched his jaw and determinedly walked past Kurt, not even daring to spare a glance at the boy, fearing that his resolve would weaken.

He failed to see the way Kurt's face shifted to a determined look as the boy stared at him.

*

Martinez leaned back into the choir room's plastic chairs. Schuester was standing at the front, waiting for everyone to be seated. He looked around, and frowned.

Martinez knew what he had noticed. He had noticed the absence himself.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" Schuester asked.

"I'm right here." Kurt replied, choosing that exact moment to walk in, and Martinez immediately shifted into attention.

He couldn't help but stare, and he knew that his mouth was gaping.

Kurt was dressed up in the tightest pair of leather pants, with chains dangling in loops from the side. On the top though, he wore a fitting pure white sweater with a wide round neckline, and the sleeves were angled just so that the neckline slanted to the left, dropping down and revealing Kurt's left shoulder, the glimpse of milky white skin shown so alluringly. The look was completed with laced up boots, mascara-lined eyes, along with hair styled just so that it looked like someone had been running their hands through it and messing it up.

Martinez shifted, feeling heat coursing through his body, and was acutely aware of how uncomfortably tight his pants had became in the groin region.

Schuester blinked a few times, obviously thrown off by Kurt's appearance. "Kurt-"

Kurt cut him off immediately. "Mr. Schuester, I prepared a number to perform. If I may?" He asked, voice dripping like sweet honey and sinfully dark chocolate. Martinez swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his throat feeling awfully parched all of a sudden.

"Erm, sure yes, go on Kurt." Schuester beamed and gestured to the front, making his way towards the chairs and sitting down.

Kurt positively smirked, and strutting forward, said: "I just wanted to try something different this time, I've been singing so much Broadway and musicals that I felt that it was time that I tried something more...How do I put it?" Kurt seemingly thought for a moment, and smiled, confidently, "Something more _sexy _and _sensual_."

He stared right at Martinez as he said it, and the Spanish teacher could feel a sharp tingle from his heart all the way down to his groin.

Kurt pulled forward a microphone stand, and with a nod at the band, the music started, and he began to sway to it, his hips swiveling back and forth, and Martinez was transfixed by the sight.

And then Kurt began to sing.

_"Talk to me_  
><em>Tell me your name<em>  
><em>You blow me off like it's all the same<em>  
><em>You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away<em>  
><em>Like a bomb<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby<em>

_Talk to me_  
><em>Tell me your sign<em>  
><em>You're switching sides like a Gemini<em>  
><em>You're playing games and now you're hittin' my<em>  
><em>Heart<em>  
><em>Like a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby"<em>

It's Ricky Martin's 'She Bangs', but it had been obviously altered into a slower, more jazzy kind of melody, and the way Kurt sang it, his voice all husky and drawn out was just driving Martinez crazy.

It didn't help matters that Kurt was practically strip-dancing around the mic stand, his hands slid up and down the metal pole, and his hips shimmied and twisted to the beat.

_"And she bangs, she bangs_  
><em>Oh baby<em>  
><em>When she moves, she moves<em>  
><em>I go crazy<em>  
><em>'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings<em>  
><em>Like a bee<em>  
><em>Like every girl in history<em>  
><em>She bangs, she bangs"<em>

Kurt was undulating, he had taken out the microphone, and was now standing sideways, with the pole between his legs and he slid down into a crouch, and slowly curved himself back upwards, his body bending like a wave, even as his back jutted out, the tight leather of the pants leaving nothing to imagination, his ass making a perfect curve. Martinez had to bite back a whimper, Kurt was looking at him, intensity in his eyes, and it was blatant that he was trying to seduce him.

Martinez thought that the seduction might be working far too well. It was getting increasingly hard (pun intended) to continue sitting in the chair.

_"__Talk to me_  
><em>Tell me your name<em>  
><em>I'm just a link in your daisy chain<em>  
><em>Your rap sounds like a diamond<em>  
><em>Map to the stars<em>  
><em>Yeah, Baby<em>

_Talk to me_  
><em>Tell me the news<em>  
><em>You wear me out like a pair of shoes<em>  
><em>We'll dance until the band goes home<em>  
><em>Then you're gone<em>  
><em>Yeah, Baby"<em>

Kurt was pulling the stand along as he walked from one side to another, his hips swaying as he did so. There was a flush to his cheeks from performing now, and he looked downright debauched. Kurt was also flirting with him, sending him smoldering glances, running his tongue across his bottom lip even as he ran a hand through his hair. Every single sentence seemed to be sung to him, and Martinez had never been so aroused in his life. All he wanted was for the song to end, and then he was going to get Kurt alone and fuck the boy till he was begging for mercy. He didn't care about what morals or principles, Kurt had been asking for it, and now that the boy was practically propositioning him in front of everyone, it would be terribly bad manners to not give him the reward he craved so much.

_"Well if Lady Luck gets on my side_  
><em>We're gonna rock this town alive<em>  
><em>I'll let <em>_**you**__ rough me up_  
><em>'Till <em>_**you **__knock me out_  
><em>He walks like he talks,<em>  
><em>And he talks like he walks."<em>

Martinez noticed the change of lyrics, and the innuendo wasn't lost on him. If that's what Kurt wants, he's definitely going to get it.

Kurt ended his song in a dramatic pose, his pelvis thrusting forward against the stand even as he threw his head back, his chest bent in a graceful curve, his breath coming out in small pants, the blush high on his cheeks. And god, if that image isn't turning him on even more and Martinez just wanted to drag him off and fuck him against the nearest surface available.

Everyone went wild, jumping up and clapping, giving loud catcalls and high pitched hollers. The girls were swarming all over Kurt, patting him and hugging him, and disbelief exclamations of "Boy, I didn't think you had it in you!" to "Goddamn, Kurt, that was one hell of a performance!" permeated the air.

Martinez stood up, aware of the visible tent in front of his jeans, and saw that Kurt was looking right back at him. He gave back a slow, seductive smirk, and mouthed 'my office'. Kurt's eyes widened, and his blush deepened, even as he gave a small nod in return.

Martinez quickly walked away, least the state of his arousal was noticed by everyone else.

*

A soft knock was heard, and Martinez smirked, a moment later, Kurt stepped in, closing the door behind him. He was still wearing the same outfit, and the sweater had actually dipped even further, showing a long strip of milky white skin as both shoulders, along with the most sensual collarbones, were exposed.

What was different, however, was the bashful and almost timid feel projected by Kurt, as the boy was looking everywhere but him at the moment, his cheeks burning, the enticing blush spreading down his neck and up his ears, painting them a lovely shade of reddish pink.

Martinez couldn't contain himself any longer. With a low growl, he was on Kurt the next moment, pushing the smaller figure up against the door, dipping his head and licking a long stripe up Kurt's neck. He was not so overridden by lust however, to have forgotten that even though it was after school and the corridor his office was in was pretty much deserted, it was still better to be cautious than sorry, and he didn't want anyone to disturb him and Kurt. A hand snaked behind to lock the door, and the other clutched at Kurt's head, tilting it to the side as Martinez bit down on his shoulder, leaving an angry, red mark, before soothing it over with soft lathes of his tongue.

Kurt was panting, his breath occasionally hitching, he was clutching to Martinez's back and arm so tightly, and he could feel how the boy was trembling with lust. Martinez leaned back, wanting to see for himself what Kurt was looking like at the moment, and when Kurt's closed eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes brushing against pale skin softly, and showed darkened blue eyes, shimmering with so much unsaid need, want, and desire, Martinez felt the strongest wave of accomplished satisfaction and unbearable heat.

God, how he wanted this boy.

He was wrapping his arms around Kurt and lifting him up, slamming the boy up against the door, and Kurt, sweet and pliable Kurt, immediately wrapped his legs around his back, pulling the older man flushed against him.

Martinez swooped in and kissed the lips he had been dreaming of for so many nights, and Kurt gave a low whine before parting his mouth, kissing back fiercely. Tongues came into play and dueled, sliding and stabbing in and against the other, sucking and licking, uncaring of the mess they were making, of the slurping noises that was echoing in the silent room.

Martinez won though, when he tugged Kurt's head back, pulling at the hair at his nape, and Kurt gave a high pitched whine and turned pliant in his arms, lips and kisses turning soft and demanding instead of hard and fighting for control. And Martinez devoured his mouth, tilting Kurt's head and deepening the kiss, he nibbled at those luscious lips, licking inside Kurt's mouth, and coaxing Kurt's tongue into a seductive dance, tangling with one another, caressing like long lost lovers coming together and holding each other inseparably. And Kurt was a willing participant, wrapping his arms around Martinez's head and pulling him in, lips moving against lips.

Kurt was letting out the most glorious soft moans by now, and he was tightening his thighs against Martinez's waist periodically, rocking against him, both of their clothed groins coming together and rubbing against each other so wonderfully.

When their lips finally parted with a lingering suck, Kurt buried his head into the crook of his teacher's neck, and started to drop swift, butterfly kisses across toned and tan skin. Martinez however, was impatiently reaching down to knead at Kurt's ass, both his hands squeezing and smoothing themselves across the enticing curves, and it felt so firm, that he could just imagine how tight Kurt would be inside. His cock gave a very interested twitch inside his pants, and the pressure was unbearable, he needed to take both of their clothes off right that instant.

When he started pulling at Kurt's sweater though, Kurt gave a disapproving whimper.

"No, no." The counter tenor murmured breathlessly, "We are _not_ doing this against the door, Mr. Martinez. As much as I have perfect confidence in the strength of your arms, I don't want to wake up with bruises from the hard wood tomorrow morning."

Martinez stilled. "Then tell me, _mi amor_, where do you want to do it then?"

Kurt smirked. His eyes flickered towards the desk pointedly. "Doesn't your desk look perfect, sir?" He purred.

Martinez groaned, Kurt was going to be the death of him. Holding Kurt in his arms, he quickly walked towards the desk, and with one arm supporting Kurt with not much effort at all, he swept his right hand over the desk, sweeping all his stuff away, before laying Kurt down onto the surface and pushing him down.

Kurt's eyes were wide. "My, my, Mr. Martinez. That was some display of strength." Martinez grinned and pulled off his shirt, and blue eyes immediately flickered up and down appreciatively, "I do love a man who could handle me so easily." Kurt breathed, and spread his legs wider, allowing Martinez to move in.

Martinez reached forward and began pulling off Kurt's sweater, the boy lifting himself up from the table to ease the process. As he flung the sweater away, ignoring Kurt's protesting "Hey, that's designer, _sir_!" his hands moved down and tackled at the leather pants. God, the leather was just clinging to Kurt now, and it was obvious that Kurt was equally aroused with the way the leather strained into a curve at the groin region. Martinez wanted to see everything, and he impatiently tugged at the leather pants, determined to pull them off, but discovered that he had forgotten to take off Kurt's boots instead.

He gave a frustrated growl, bending down to unlace the boots, and he could hear Kurt chuckling in front of him.

"Impatient, are we?" Kurt asked.

He wrenched a boot off and threw it aside. Leaning back up and seizing Kurt's mouth in a bruising kiss, he gritted out: "You have no idea."

He quickly took off the other boot, and with a sudden and forceful wrench, managed to rip the leather pants off Kurt in one go. Kurt gasped, his blue eyes darkening even further.

Martinez stood back and took a look at Kurt, splayed out like an offering on his desk, cock hard and twitching shamelessly under his gaze.

He unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, his own erection springing out, having gone commando for the day, and Kurt moaned at the sight of him.

Martinez was on him the next second, his head going down, intending on rimming Kurt out and loosening him up, only to discover that Kurt's hole was already glistening wet with lube. He traced his fingers around the rim, and Kurt whimpered brokenly, saying: "Prepared myself before I performed... I just can't help myself, I want you so bad, want you so much, sir."

Martinez's knee almost buckled from the confession. It was so hot, the idea of Kurt fingering himself, stretching his hole and spreading lube all over, just because he was desperate for Martinez's cock.

He leaned down and kissed Kurt, this time soft and gentle, and lined his cock up against Kurt's rim, but then Kurt was pushing him back, and sitting up.

"What-?" He was lost, did Kurt not want this?

Kurt was blushing. "I don't want it like this."

"I thought you wanted the desk."

Kurt fidgeted. "I did, but not _on_ it." Martinez's breath hitched. Kurt continued on. "I want you to bend me over the desk and fuck me, Mr. Martinez."

He slid down from the table, pushing the older man away as he did so, and placing both hands on the table, bent his body over, displaying his ass. .

Kurt tilted his head, eyes laced with lust as they bored into deep brown eyes, and pleaded: "Fuck me, please, sir."

He slammed into Kurt in one thrust, and Kurt threw his head back and moaned, loudly.

"Yes, yes, just like that." Kurt spilled out between soft cries of pleasure.

Martinez pounded into Kurt, his cock pulling in and out-thick, hard and unrelenting. And Kurt loved it, dropping his head down onto his arms even as his hips pushed back to meet thrust for thrust, squirming and keening in undisguised pleasure.

"You like this don't you, Kurt? Bent over in half, taking your teacher's cock deep inside you? You want this so much that you're willing to do anything. Want _this_ so much." Martinez said, punctuating his word with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Kurt clenched his hands into fists; the smooth surface of the table giving him nothing to hold on to, and wailed as Martinez's cock hit his prostrate deliberately, nudging persistently against it. "Yes, yes," He moaned, "I love this, I love your cock, pounding into me, so big and hot and-Ah, AH!"

Martinez smirked, circling his hips deliberately, reducing Kurt to a whimpering mess underneath him as the head of his shaft teased at his sweet spot inside. He pulled out slowly, and then slammed back in at the perfect angle, pressing against the little bundle of nerve, before pulling back out, again dragging his penis out slowly in an almost cruel way, and then repeating the whole process again.

Kurt didn't even had the strength to produce any sounds, just scrambling against the table top, panting raggedly, eyes glazed over and mouth wide open, his cock flushed red and dripping pre-cum onto the edge of the table, his whole body pulled taut and breaking out into splotches of red. Just splaying himself out and taking Martinez's thick shaft, his insides squeezing and clenching automatically, just so eager to feel the Spanish teacher deep and hard against him.

And then, Kurt's coming, viscous, creamy white streams of semen spurting out and landing onto the table and some dripping onto the floor. Kurt slumped down onto the table completely, breathing heavily. Martinez was still inside him, just remaining in and staying still. This presence was somewhat soothing, and Kurt mewled and pushed back, just a little.

Martinez chuckled, the sound reverberating through Kurt, and he shivered. The man's voice was just downright sinful, and Kurt could already feel his cock stirring in interest.

Martinez leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, and Kurt turned his head, meeting his teacher's lips for a kiss. The older man kissed him languidly for quite a while, before moving away and trailing his lips down Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving small red marks and he did so.

He kissed his way down Kurt's back, licking and savouring every inch of the addictive boy writhing beneath him. Kurt was humming happily, and Martinez started moving inside, shallowly at first, then deeper as he pulled out almost completely and piston back in steadily. His pace was leisurely, and Kurt began to push back, silently demanding the man to go faster and harder.

Martinez just smirked and held on to Kurt's hips, preventing him from moving. Kurt cursed under his breath, he was almost fully erect now, the shaft inside him was creating a delicious friction against his walls, but completely bypassing his prostrate, just skimming against the spot gently, and it was driving Kurt crazy.

He started begging. "Please, oh god, please, harder!" Martinez's hand moved to the front, tugging at Kurt's erection, the other still pressed hard against the base of his spine, he can't move, but the deep and firm thrusts were just too much to bear. It was so pleasurable, but at the same time, totally not enough.

Kurt trembled helplessly, whimpering nonsensical pleas as he pushed his hands against the table, wanting to gain some leverage, but Martinez's hand was strong and unyielding. The heat was burning through his whole body now, and his cock leaked a long string of pre-cum, he was so lost in arousal, and the edges of his eyes blurred with tears, this delicious torture was just too much. His body thrummed with desire and lust, and he felt as though he was merely a conduit for these feelings, just gaining the pleasure from Martinez's cock, transferring them to different parts of his body, and oh, oh god, his mind was fogging up.

Kurt was mewling and undulating like a cat in heat in front of him, completely lost in the mind-numbing sensation. Martinez chuckled darkly at the sight, feeling the way his mouth went dry at the innocently wanton way Kurt was displaying himself, the way he was acting so slutty and yet he didn't even know it, the boy's mind now directly connected to only what his body wants and what Martinez's cock was willing to give.

Kurt was letting out a constant stream of 'Ah, ah, ah...", his voice so melodious and unrestrained. Martinez removed his hand from where he was stroking Kurt's erection, moving instead to his mouth, clamping down gently, muffling Kurt's moans that were increasing in volume as he spiraled slowly but surely out of control.

"You must be quiet, my dear. As much as I would love to hear you screaming my name, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention coming to disturb us." Martinez whispered hoarsely into Kurt's ear.

Kurt just gave a muffled groan and licked Martinez's palm, his mouth hanging open in silent pants. Martinez murmured, "Such a bad boy, Kurt.", and pushed two fingers inside, his thrusts quickening slightly. Kurt's tongue latched onto the fingers in him, sucking and licking, and Martinez was fucking into Kurt, both with his cock and fingers, just stretching him wide open from both ends.

Saliva was trailing down Kurt's chin, but he was too lost in pleasure to care about it. He just felt so good, unable to moan, unable to move, unable to touch himself, unable to speak, unable to do _anything_, except succumb to the man behind him, surrendering his body and control completely over to the dark haired, tanned skin, absolutely sexy and handsome man who was not only so much older than him, but also his teacher.

Kurt felt so _good_.

Martinez was finger fucking his mouth quickly now, but his cock was still moving treacherously slow. The dual sensations were so different, and yet the pleasure given converged into a big tide of cresting heat and ignited his body.

Everything was so bright, so clear, and Kurt could feel every single thing acutely. It was freaking amazing, and Kurt felt as if he was tipping over the edge. And then he was coming again, this time more vivid than the last, his body almost jerking violently as his cock jerked and spurted. He had never come without simulation in his life, and in this short while, he had came twice.

Kurt felt hazy and just so free and satisfied and there was a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Humming around Martinez's fingers, he licked and sucked gently, feeling so much gratitude and affection for the man.

When Martinez pulled his fingers out, Kurt turned his head back and murmured, "You're so amazing, hmm..." Martinez just leaned down, kissed Kurt's shoulder and whispered against his lips: "_Muchas gracias_, my delectable kitten. You're not so bad yourself."

Kurt 'hmm-ed' softly in return, almost too worn out, but he could feel Martinez inside him. The man was still so hard, and Kurt clenched down on the cock firmly, causing the older man to let out a loud moan.

"You still haven't come yet." Kurt said.

"No, I haven't." Martinez bit his earlobe, causing Kurt to moan, and worried it between his lips. "I wanted to teach you a lesson, to let you know that you can't just tease a grown-up so badly, and in front of so many people, without _consequences_." He abruptly pulled out and slammed back in, rough and hard. Kurt screamed, "AH, AH!"

That had definitely been aimed at his prostrate, and now Martinez was pressing in, his cock completely embedded inside, the bulbous cock head pressing against the bundle of nerves, unrelenting, and his body covered Kurt's own, pressing Kurt down on the table, strong hands gripping his shoulder and waist possessively.

"Hmm-Hah-" Kurt gulped, he was feeling quite dizzy from the sensation, "If...If this is the type of consequences, I think I'll be performing some more inappropriate songs in the near fu-AH!" Kurt trailed off, as Martinez started thrusting into him like a savage beast.

Martinez caressed his cheek, turning him so that he could bite at Kurt's neck and ear. "You're so naughty, Kurt. I do think that you should make up for teasing me, don't you think?"

Kurt grinned, and supporting himself on only one hand, reached up and pulled Martinez in, drawing the man into a kiss that could only be described as _filthy_. It was all tongue and teeth and dripping saliva. Kurt then broke off, his lips swollen and red, a complete picture of utterly debauched and loving it, pulled the man in and whispered hotly into his ear.

"_Use_ me then. Use me for your pleasure, like a mere toy." Kurt's tongue flicked out, dipping into the man's ear, and he could feel the muscular body on him wracked with shivers. "Come on." He continued. "_Fuck me_."

With a loud growl, Martinez slammed Kurt back down onto the table, and then both of Kurt's hands were gripped and held in front of him by one hand, while the other pressed against his spine, pushing him down.

And then Martinez was really fucking him. All force and _deep_, _hard_ thrusts, just aiming for his prostrate at every single thrust. The man was also biting and licking his way down Kurt's back, and spilling out dirty words from his mouth.

"Fuck yes, you want to be used by me, don't you? Just born to take my dick, look at how you moan. You like me fucking you, Kurt? You've been such a naughty student, seducing your teacher like that."

And Kurt was replying in kind. "Yes, yes. I need your cock, hmm, yes, just fuck me. That's it, like that, harder, please! Fuck me, fuck-Ah, ah! You feel so amazing in me, ugh...Yes, there, don't stop…!"

Kurt moaned and keened, whimpered and pleaded, and Martinez just kept on going, completely dominating over Kurt's body. He was already too worn out, his dick hanging limply, but he could still feel the pleasure coursing through his whole body, Martinez was still pounding onto his prostrate like it was his ultimate mission in life.

And then Martinez was coming, shouting in incoherent Spanish, even as he gave a few deep thrusts and emptied himself inside Kurt. And Kurt could feel the way Martinez's cock head twitched and pulsed against his prostrate, nudging it firmly, and then Kurt too, was gone.

He threw his head back in a silent scream, his whole body tensing up and bucking, the sheer force almost enough to throw Martinez off him. Then he was sobbing helplessly, his whole body wracked with tremors, as his cock just jerked and his balls tightened up, his ass clenching and unclenching quickly and tightly uncontrollably. But there was nothing more to come out, he was already strained dry, and the pleasure that overtook him was just so intense, that Kurt was unaware that he was only being held up by Martinez's strong arms alone, the man embracing him and whispering soothing words into his ear.

He could feel the come inside him leaking out as Martinez thrust shallowly, his softened, but still considerably large cock creating a distracting friction. And Kurt was just so sensitive, and felt so overwhelmed and a bit alarmed by his body's reaction, that Martinez's actions were just the thing that kept him from screaming his head off.

As the tremors finally wore off, and the pleasure subsided, leaving him with a dulled but satisfied feeling, Kurt was aware that he was being lifted up onto the table, and Martinez was peppering feather light kisses all over his face, caressing his hair and also roaming over his whole body, holding him and keeping him from falling apart.

Kurt smiled, feeling hazy and content and just so very safe—the warmth from the come trickling out of him and onto the table, the strength and comfort of the arms holding him, the low and gentle murmur of adorations against his skin—and he just melted into the embrace, mind drifting away.

*THE END* 


End file.
